


Six Ways to Seduce your Grumpy Banana Boyfriend

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: F/M, M/M, super short drabble format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guide by Takatsukasa Mai and Kazuraba Kouta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Ways to Seduce your Grumpy Banana Boyfriend

"Don't worry, Mai!" Kouta says, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I texted Kaito about stuff around this time plenty. I'm sure he's still awake!"

Mai bites her lip, still not entirely convinced, but nods her head nonetheless.

She opens up the bag she's carried this far, carefully removing the items within, placing them on the ground, plugging the mic in.

She takes a deep breath, her expression one of pure determination, throws a rock at Kaito's window, and presses play.

She puts her arm around Kouta; Kouta puts his arm around her, and together they sing at the top of their lungs.

**  
"EI EI OH! RAISE UP YOUR FLAG!"**


End file.
